HMV: The Mob Song (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' Halloween music video of The Mob Song from Beauty and the Beast. Song: * The Mob Song Song From: * Beauty and the Beast (1991) Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Halloween Video Intro (2018)) * (Fade in from black) * Fat Cat: The beast will make off with your children. * (Chipmunks Gasp) * Fat Cat: He'll come after them in the night! * Luna: No! * Fat Cat: We're not safe til his head is mounded on my wall. I say we kill the beast! * (Ratigan's Henchmen Cheering) * Shere Khan: We're not safe until he's dead. * Ratigan: He'll come stalking us at night. * Judy Hopps: Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite. * Mojo Jojo: He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free. * Fat Cat: So it's time to take some action, boys. It's time to follow me! Through the mist, through the woods, through the darkness and the shadows, it's a nightmare, but it's one exciting ride. Say a prayer, then we're there at the drawbridge of a castle and there's something truly terrible inside. It's a beast! He's got fangs, razor sharp ones! Massive paws, killer claws for the feast. Hear him roar! See him foam! But we're not coming home 'til he's dead. Good and dead! Kill the Beast! * Luna: No! I won't let you do this! * Fat Cat: If you're not with us, you're against us. Bring the old man! * Garfield: Get your hands off me! * Fat Cat: We can't have them running off to warn the creature! * Luna: Let us ou! * Fat Cat: We'll rid the village of this beast! Who's with me? * Pete: I am! * Plankton: I am! * Steele: I am! * (Muriel and Floyd Running): Light your torch! Mount your horse! * Fat Cat: Screw your courage to the sticking place! * (Ratigan Running After Basil): We're counting on Gaston to lead the way! * (Stray Dogs Running After Lady): Through a mist, through a wood where within a haunted castle * (Hyenas Chasing Simba): Something's lurking that you don't see every day! It's a beast! * (Steele and his Gang Running): One as tall as a mountain we won't rest 'til he's good and deceased. * (Rhino Guards and Weasels Running): Sally forth! Tally ho! Grab your sword! Grab your bow! Praise the Lord and here we go! * Fat Cat: We'll lay siege to the castle and bring back his head! * Luna: I have to warn the Beast. This is all my fault. Oh, Papa, what are we going to do? * Garfield: Now, now, we'll think of something. * (Grasshoppers Charging): We don't like what we don't understand. In fact it scares us and this monster is mysterious at least. * (Owls Flying After Edmond): Bring your guns! Bring your knives! * (Foosa Chasing After Marty): Save your children and your wives. We'll save our village and our lives. We'll kill the Beast! * Brock: I knew it. I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up. * Ash Ketchum: Maybe it would have been better if she had never come at all. Could it be? * Usagi Tsukino: Is it she? * Ash Ketchum: Sacrebleu! Invaders! * Brock: Encroachers! * Usagi Tsukino: And they have the mirror! * Brock: Warn the master. If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them. Who's with me? (Screams) * Fat Cat: Take whatever booty you can find. But remember, the Beast is mine! * (Marching Scene from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs During "Heigh-Ho"): Hearts ablaze banners high, we go marching into battle, unafraid although the danger just increased. * (Ichy and Dil Chasing Littlefoot and Archie): Raise your flag! Sing the song! * (Cactus Cat Gang Charging Scene): Here we come, we're fifty strong, and fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong. Let's kill the Beast! * Usagi Tsukino: Pardon me, Master. * InuYasha: Leave me in peace. * Usagi Tsukino: But, sir, the castle is under attack! * (Grundel and the Others Running After Thumbelina): Kill the Beast! Kill the Beast! * Ash Ketchum: This isn't working. * Rei Hino: Oh, Ash, we must do something! * Ash Ketchum: Wait. I know. * (Guards Chasing Kayley into the Forbidden Forest): Kill the Beast! Kill the Beast! * Usagi Tsukino: What shall we do, Master? * InuYasha: It doesn't matter now. Just let them come. * (Chief Chasing Tod): Kill the Beast! Kill the Beast! Kill the Beast! Clips/Years/Companies: * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (One Upsman-Chip, To the Rescue Part 2, A Lad in a Lamp, Adventures in Squirrelsitting, Gorilla My Dreams, Flash the Wonder Dog; @1989-1990 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (@1999 Universal) * Sailor Moon (A Moon Star is Born, An Uncharmed Life, Much Ado About Kitten; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * TaleSpin (Plunder and Lightning Part 3; @1990-1991 Disney) * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) * The Powerpuff Girls (Monkey See, Doggie Do; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (@2006 20th Century Fox) * Sailor Moon S: The Movie (@1994 Toei Animation) * Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers (@2004 Disney) * The Spongebob Squarepants Movie (@2004 Nickelodeon Movies/Paramount) * Balto (@1995 Universal) * The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (@1998 MGM) * Robin Hood (@1973 Disney) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * Rock a Doodle (@1991 MGM) * Madagascar (@2005 DreamWorks) * Pokemon (Showdown in Pewter City, Snubbull Snobbery, Pokemon, I Choose You; @1997 OLM) * Sailor Moon R: The Movie (@1993 Toei Animation) * Pokemon: The Movie 2000 (@1999 OLM) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (@1937 Disney) * The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists (@1996 Universal) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) * InuYasha (@2000-2004 Sunrise) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * Quest for Camelot (@1998 Warner Bros.) Category:Halloween Music Video Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music Videos Category:Music videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript